BIONICLE: Return of the Heroes
Bionicle: Return of the Heroes is an 2007 independent film made by Calderón Productions, with some valuable help from Janhunen Pictures. It is set 1000 years after the events of BIONICLE: Mask of Light. It is a Non-Canon story. The film has had two sequels called, BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Secret (2008) and BIONICLE: Realm of Vengeance (2012) The story The Toa of Light has been killed by Maxilos, many years later Dekar and Defilak finds the mask. He explains to the remaining Matoran that; Takanuva's mask has to be placed in a temple to unleash a light cage to trap The Makua. Two Bohrok's called Lehvak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal (that now have their own will) are chosen for the task. The next day the village gets attacked by the Barraki, two Toa's; Tahu and Lewa comes to save the people. Unfortunately the village gets destroyed. The Toa, Bohrok, Matoran and Turaga continue their journey. Meanwhile the Barraki returns to their leader's; Brutaka, Chirox and Maxilos. Brutaka is angry at Maxilos, who claims to be Teridax's brother. The Barraki explains to the leaders that the heroes are going to use Takanuva's mask to trap Makuta Teridax. Chirox then follows Brutaka to a mountain an summons two Shadow Matoran called Kirop and Radiak, to follow the heroes. The heroes continue their journey by climbing a very high mountain. They suddenly get attacked by a Visorak that tries to kill one of the Matoran. After a short struggle the Visorak falls down to dephts beneath the mountain taking Toa Lewa with him. Later they encounter the guardian Umbra, that stops them for crossing the mountains. Lehvak shots his Kraana at Umbra, that allows them to use Umbra as their servant. Kirop and Radiak informs Maxilos about the mission. Maxilos sends Gadunka to help. Meanwhile the heroes end up in a fight against some Piraka (Vezok, Avak). Umbra gets knocked out by Vezok. The Piraka are easily defeated by the help of the Bohrok, but then Gadunka tries to kill them. The heroes climb up in a tree were Gadunka can't reach them, who finally wanders off. The heroes are then forced to pass Makuta Teridax's cave in order to get to the temple. At the same time Kirop and Radiak finds Teridax inside the cave, and wakes him up. Maxilos and Spinax follow Gadunka inside the cave to find the heroes. Maxilos finds Brutaka in the cave. Brutaka explains that Makuta's side is weak and he wants to be the only leader. Maxilos and Spinax attack Brutaka, Brutaka defeats Spinax, but gets killed by Maxilos. The heroes get chased by Gadunka, the the cave starts to fall over them. The heroes make it through and Gadunka gets trapped in the cave. Makuta Teridax then meets up with Chirox and Maxilos, and orders them to stop the heroes for placing the Mask of Light in the temple. The heroes then fight against Makuta Teridax and his minions on the great stairs of the temple. Defilak gets killed by Kirop and Radiak. Tahu, the Bohrok's and Dekar manages to defeat most of the Barraki, and wound Maxilos's leg. Gahlok and Lehvak then meet Teridax inside the temple. Gahlok gets hurt by a shadow blast ffrom Teridax. Lehvak ends up placing the mask in the temple. Teridax escapes into the dark caves to hide from the light, or else he will be captured in a light cage forever. Characters * Tahu * Lehvak-Kal * Gahlok-Kal * Dekar * Defilak * Lewa * Makuta Teridax * Maxilos * Brutaka * Chirox * Spinax * Kirop * Radiak * Gadunka * Pridak * Ehlek * Carapar * Takadox * Vezok * Avak * Umbra * Ga-Matoran * Onu-Matoran * Takanuva Silent Cameo" References Category:Videos